Kise's Kurokocchi
by homra-kid
Summary: Kise stood there glaring holes into the newcomer's face. He'd heard about Himuro Tatsuya from Kuroko once, but he didn't think twice about how good looking he would be and the fact that he was sitting next to the sixth man—his sixth man to be more precise, made the picture he was seeing even more irritating to him than it originally was.


Kise stood there glaring holes into the newcomer's face. He'd heard about Himuro Tatsuya from Kuroko once, but he didn't think twice about how good looking he would be and the fact that he was sitting next to the sixth man—his sixth man to be more precise, made the picture he was seeing even more irritating to him than it originally was.

On top of that, it was upsetting and even more so seeing as how comfortable the teen from Yosen was getting with Kuroko. All the while the light blue haired teen wore his signature expressionless facade, it made it rather difficult for Kise to read what his boyfriend was thinking. Did he really not care, Kise began to think, his heart twisting wildly.

"Ah, Kise-kun you're finally here." Kuroko said, finally looking up from vanilla milkshake

"Tck, took you long enough." Kagami commented, taking a bite out of his burger. "We got hungry so we started eating without you."

"Obviously..." Kise murmured, his brow twitching out of pure annoyance, something he would under normal circumstances conceal without trouble.

"You remember Kagami-kun's brother, Himuro-kun?" Kuroko asked as Kise pulled out a chair and settled down next to the former shadow of Teiko middle school.

"You mentioned him once before. You're on Murasakibaracchi's team? Right?"

"That's right." The poker face smiled and Kise hated how naturally handsome he seemed to be.

He had competition and it was in a field much different than basketball.

"And why are you here again?" Kise's question came out a little too harshly though he smiled back at the other teen regardless of his unwelcoming tone.

Kuroko noticed how oddly two faced the other was being and not wanting to offend Himuro, he did what came naturally to him and elbowed the blonde's stomach sharply.

"Ahh!" Kise coughed raggedly.

"Please do not be impolite to our guest Kise-Kun."

"Kurokocchi..." The blond began to whine but the sixth man ignored him quietly and resumed sipping at his vanilla milkshake calmly.

"Kise-Kun please, there is nothing to feel threatened about Himuro-Kun." He said gently, knowing full well what was upsetting the blond so lividly. He could see why and though it was something that shouldn't be considered a thorn at their side, it really was a struggle to disagree that Himuro's good looks were on par with Kise's to an extent.

"Yeah sure, I find that hard to believe..." Kise pouted, rubbing the sore area of his stomach gingerly.

At this Kuroko sighed. It made Kise stiffen slightly and instantly he could imagine the look of disappointment and annoyance on the smaller teen's face. As the thought of displeasing his boyfriend filled his mind, Kise shrank down into his seat, his pout deepening into a sad frown.

It didn't go ignored though. While Kagami rolled his eyes, still chewing his burger leisurely, Himuro cocked his head in wonder and watched with anticipation as Kuroko turned his body to face the blond properly.

"Ryouta." Kuroko said his name, and Kise's eyes widened, his body completely frozen now.

Unmoving, his sense of hearing heightened. He could hear rustling on his left side, Kuroko obviously moving around. Swallowing, he squeezed his eyes shut out of nervousness, and before he knew it, the smaller teen took him by surprise when he felt a pair of lips press gently against his cheek.

At that moment, Kise gasped and when he turned to face his boyfriend again he was met by a soft smile that took his breath away.

"Please don't feel jealous Kise-Kun." Kuroko said, his hand reaching up to give the blond several pats on the head.

Kuroko rarely ever called him by his first name and when he did, it'd always fill Kise up with happiness. Public displays of affection that were outside of holding hands was another thing that Kuroko only ever gave him on special occasions so to be given both at the same time left the blond breathless.

"Tetsuyacchi!" Kise whined, throwing his arms around the smaller teen's shoulders and for a second Himuro could have sworn he saw a pair of dog ears and a tail wagging happily on the blonde's behind.

"Is he always like this?" Himuro whispered over to Kagami and the redhead nodded his head grudgingly with a long groan.

"Always... I have no idea how Kuroko is able to put up with him so well but he does so anyways with amazing control..." Kagami said, rolling his eyes at the display.

"Guess I know what Kuroko's type is." Himuro said, humming inquisitively but he was quickly snapped out of his train of thought once he laid his eyes on the terrible expression Kagami was giving him. "What? Am I wrong?"

Kagami didn't answer the other teen's question, his mind caught up in trying to determine his shadow's preference as well since he seemed flexible being with just about anyone, considering the generation of miracles. But looking over at Kuroko and Kise, maybe the blond was the smaller teen's type after all, since it was made obvious how Kise practically worshipped the ground he walked on as well as took the other's cold exterior better than he made it out to be. And even though there were times Kuroko would appear bothered or downright irritable with Kise, the two were like milk and cookies either way, especially when he'd catch his shadow smiling warmly at the blonde's antics both frustrating and affectionate.

Just as Kagami came to his conclusion, Himuro stared nervously at the copycat blond. This of course prompted the redhead to look up in his direction as well and the pair choked. Kise did not look the least bit happy with them and he could only assume that the blond had caught wind of their side conversation.

"Oi, quit talking about my Kurokocchi and go back to your burgers, the both of you." Kise said, eyes narrowed at them as he spoke in a tone unnatural for it to accompany his pretty face.

Unnerved, Himuro and Kagami turned back to their food in silence, all the while Kise continued to nuzzle himself affectionately into Kuroko's side as the small teen sipped his milkshake with an obvious smile gracing his lips.


End file.
